Amourshipping - El Ghetto del Amour
by FandeSerena91
Summary: La historia de un bello amor, a la sombra de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y el Holocausto.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Amourshipping – El Ghetto del Amour

Autor: FandeSerena

Genero: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Guerra

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y Serena Yvonne, siendo parte de los aliados de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, son enviados en cubierto al Ghetto de Varsovia; con la misión si son reales las historias que se cuentan sobre los judíos; pero nunca imaginaron lo que verían sus ojos, pero luego tras conocerse se da la chispa de un bello romance a la sombra de un horror que estaba por venir.

14 de Mayo de 1942. La Segunda Guerra Mundial, la Alemania Nazi sigue con la ofensiva a la unión soviética, mientras que los judíos de la Polonia ocupada son encerrados en las ciudades polacas bajo ocupación alemana, y precisamente nuestra historia se da en el Ghetto más grande, el de Varsovia, donde hoy ha llegado un nuevo trasporte, entre los llegados llega un joven de aspecto fuerte, llamado Ash Ketchum, que es un soldado del ejército británico, ha sido enviado a ese lugar con el propósito de investigar lo que se dice de los judíos.

Ash: Al fin he llegado – Dijo Ash, mirando fuera del vagón del tren.

Soldado alemán 1: ¡Oye tú!, ¿Qué esperas? ¡Sal, Ahora! – Dijo el soldado sacando a Ash del vagón.

Una vez en la puerta de entrada al Ghetto, había una fila para entrar, y era el turno de Ash, y enfrente del habían otros 4 soldados alemanes.

Soldado alemán 2: ¿Nombre? – Pregunto el militar a Ash.

Ash: Soy Israel Milkosvy – Dijo Ash, pero esa era su identidad secreta, para que los alemanes no sospechara que no era un espía de los aliados.

Soldado alemán 2: ¿De qué país eres? – Pregunto de nuevo a Ash.

Ash: Soy de Vilna en Lituania – Respondió Ash al militar alemán.

Soldado alemán 2: ¿Eres judío? – Pregunto una vez más.

Ash: Si, así es – Respondió de nuevo.

Soldado alemán 2: Muy bien – Dijo el soldado que se acercó a Ash para golpearlo en el estómago – Pues aquí la pasaras muy bien – Dijo el alemán con una sonrisa sádica.

Ash: (Ugh, maldito alemán) – Pensaba Ash, mientras miraba con odio al alemán.

Soldado alemán 3: ¡El que sigue, rápido! – Grito a la multitud.

Una vez adentro del Ghetto, Ash se impresiono bastante por la cantidad de judíos que había allí, y todos llevaban la característica estrella de David con la palabra "Judío" en diferentes idiomas europeos, Para Ash sabía que esto tenía que ser una broma, puesto que él había visto una película sobre este lugar y vio a los judíos muy distintos a los que veía ahora, naturalmente creyó que era una pesadilla, pero sabía que estaba pasando.

Ash: Esto tiene que ser una broma, esto no puede estar pasando – Dijo Ash incrédulo ante las escenas del Ghetto de Varsovia.

Y si las escenas que vio eran de terror, muchas personas muriéndose de hambre en las calles, principalmente niños pequeños, y cadáveres abandonados en la vía publica, y siendo ignorados por sus compatriotas. Ash busco alojamiento en el Ghetto, y al fin lo encontró en un edificio, al entrar en la habitación donde se alojaría, se sorprendió de cuantos judíos habían ahí, como unos 10, naturalmente los saludo, y ellos le devolvieron el saludo, unos más amistosos que otros.

Ash: Hola, señor soy Israel – Dijo Ash.

Judío 1: Hola muchacho, soy Hans, un placer conocerte – Dijo el Judío muy amablemente.

Judío 2: Mucho gusto, soy Marek, soy de aquí de Varsovia – Dijo igualmente amable.

Judío 3: Yo soy Josef, era un importante abogado en Múnich – Dijo presentándose.

Judía 1: Hola Soy Edith, soy de Viena – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Judía 2: Soy Esther, soy de Berlín – Dijo igualmente.

Hans: Bueno, bienvenido a nuestra habitación – Dijo el dándole la bienvenida a Ash.

Ash: Gracias, bueno pues he venido de Lituania – Dijo Ash.

Josef: De Lituania, pues has viajado mucho muchacho – Dijo Josef.

Ash: Pero no sé exactamente que pasa aquí – Dijo Ash

Judío 4: ¿Qué no sabes que pasa aquí, que no eres judío? – Dijo el judío algo molesto.

Marek: Déjalo en paz, quizás no está al tanto de lo que nos pasa, o si amigo – Dijo Marek muy amable a Ash.

Ash: Pues la verdad, ignoro qué pasa, ya tiene años cuando llegue aquí a Polonia, pero hace unos días vi que había muchos soldados alemanes, me arrestaron y así fue como llegue en el tren esta mañana – Dijo Ash inventando su historia.

Judío 4: Discúlpame no sabía, ah por cierto, me llamo Marcel – Dijo el disculpándose con Ash.

Hans: Ya veo, pero has tenido suerte de no ser asesinado por los Einsatzgruppen – Dijo Hans.

Ash: ¿Einsatzgruppen? – Pregunto Ash.

Marek: Si, ellos van de aldea en aldea, matando judíos, y no solo eso, ya matan a los Soviéticos, pero gracias a Dios lograste escapar – Dijo Marek.

Ash no lo podía creer, no solo los judíos eran los blancos de los alemanes, sino que también los soviéticos también estaban siendo asesinados.

Hans: Y es curioso, yo era medico en Alemania, pero un día me arrestaron, solo por ser judío – Dijo Hans, contando como fue arrestado.

Marek: Yo era maestro en la universidad de Varsovia, pero cuando nos invadió Alemania, me quitaron mi licencia de maestro y me trajeron aquí – Dijo Marek.

Edith: A mí me arrestaron, solo por estar en la Sinagoga de mi pueblo – Dijo Edith.

Esther: Yo era enfermera de un hospital de Berlín, y un día, sin avisarme y sin hacerme una pregunta; llego la policía y primero me encerraron en el campo de concentración de Ravensbrück, pero apenas ya tengo unas semanas aquí en Varsovia – Dijo Edith.

Ash pensó que solo ellos por ser judíos los arrestaron injustamente, y los trajeron aquí, pro mientras pensaba, un judío más hablo con él.

Judío 5: No te preocupes hijo, solo aquí es una parada, por que escuche de parte de los alemanes pronto iremos a trabajar al este – Dijo el Judío a Ash.

Judío 6: No le hagas caso, está loco, y solo habla disparates – Dijo el otro judío a Ash.

Pero a Ash le pareció interesante la información, Los estaban juntando a todos los judíos de Europa en Ghettos, y pronto irán a trabajar hacia el este, mientras pensaba que estaba pasando.

Hans: Ya es hora de dormir, sino los alemanes nos golpearan - Dijo Hans a los otros.

Pero Ash, no pudo conciliar el sueño por los relatos que le contaron sus amigos.

15 de Mayo de 1942. Un nuevo tren arriba a Varsovia, entre los llegados se encuentra una chica realmente bella, de ojos azules muy claros, de cabello color miel de aspecto algo elegante.

Soldado alemán 2: ¿Nombre? – Pregunto el soldado a la joven.

¿?: Sarah Meyer – Contesto la joven.

Soldado alemán 2: ¿De qué país viene, señorita? – Pregunto de nuevo el alemán a la chica.

Sarah: Soy de Francia – Contesto la chica.

Soldado alemán 2: ¿Eres Judía? – Le pregunto otra vez.

Sarah: Si – Dijo la señorita.

Soldado alemán 2: Bienvenida a Varsovia – Dijo el soldado con extraña amabilidad.

Soldado alemán 3: ¡El que sigue rápido! – Grito a los demás judíos.

Ya adentro de Varsovia, la chica vio las mismas imágenes que Ash, y por azares del destino se ubicó en el mismo lugar que Ash.

Sarah: Hola a todos, soy Sarah, acabo de llegar a Varsovia – Saludo muy amablemente a todos los judíos que ahí estaban.

Naturalmente, todos le devolvieron el saludo; pero Ash estaba muy fascinado de ver a una chica tan bella como ella, en un lugar tan atroz como el Ghetto de Varsovia, de igual modo a la chica le pareció curioso como un chico tan guapo como él estaba ahí, y ella se acercó a Ash.

Sarah: Hola, me llamo Sarah – Dijo ella presentándose a Ash.

Ash: Mucho gusto, soy Israel – Dijo Ash, saludando a la chica.

Naturalmente ellos hicieron química al instante, y se cuidaban el uno al otro, y ya pasada una semana de conocerse, se tenían mucha confianza, y se notaba que había atracción entre los dos, una tarde salieron en las horas en las que los alemanes permitían salir.

Ash: Sí que es extraño – Dijo Ash.

Sarah: ¿Qué es extraño, Israel? – Pregunto Sarah.

Ash: La verdad, no te ves como una judía, y eres muy bella – Dijo Ash a Sarah.

Sarah: Pues lo mismo digo – Dijo Sarah con una sonrisa.

Ash: De hecho, tengo algo que decirte – Dijo Ash.

Sarah: ¿Y qué será? – Pregunto Sarah.

Ash: Pero no aquí, hay mucha gente – Dijo Ash.

Y en eso logran entrar en un callejón, y ahí se dijeron la verdad.

Ash: Aquí no hay nadie – Dijo Ash.

Sarah: ¿Qué me vas a decir? – Pregunto.

Ash: La verdad no soy Judío, y no me llamo Israel – Dijo Ash.

Sarah: Bueno, ¿y cómo te llamas? – Dijo Sarah.

Ash: Me llamo Ash Ketchum, soy Sargento del ejército británico, mis superiores me han enviado aquí para averiguar los rumores de los judíos – Dijo Ash a la chica.

Sarah: Bien, por lo menos estamos en el mismo bando – Dijo Sarah.

Ash: ¿Eh?

Sarah: Yo tampoco soy Judía, y mi nombre no es Sarah – Dijo Sarah.

Ash: ¿Y bueno, quién eres? – Pregunto Ash.

Sarah: Me llamo Serena Yvonne, soy parte de la resistencia francesa; y estoy aquí por el mismo motivo que tu – Dijo revelando su identidad.

Ash: Bueno, eso lo dice todo. Pero me resisto a creer que estoy aquí en esta pesadilla ambulante – Dijo Ash a Serena.

Serena: Al principio creía que solo eran rumores, pero ahora veo que no lo son – Dijo Serena.

Ash: Sabes algo, al principio creí que iba a volverme loco, solo por estar aquí, pero desde que llegaste, me has dado nuevas fuerzas – Dijo Ash a Serena.

Serena: También iba a decir lo mismo, y sabes algo desde que te conocí, me comenzaste a llamar mi atención – Dijo Serena algo sonrojada.

Ash: Bueno, yo también, desde que te conocí, me has llamado la atención, al ser una chica muy bella – Dijo Ash algo sonrojado.

Serena: Sabes creo que tú me gustas – Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Ash: Y tú a mí – Dijo el mirándola a los ojos.

En ese instante se abrazaron, y se dieron un beso, pero solo fue rápido, por que Ash le dijo que ya era hora del toque de queda, así que se apresuraron rápido a regresar a su edificio, para que los alemanes no los atrapara.

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

Título: Amourshipping – El Ghetto del Amour

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Guerra

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y Serena Yvonne, siendo de los aliados de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, son enviados en cubierto al Ghetto de Varsovia; con la misión si son reales las historias que se cuentan sobre los judíos; pero nunca imaginaron lo que verían sus ojos, pero luego tras conocerse se da la chispa de un bello romance a la sombra de un horror que estaba por venir.

Tras haber llegado al Ghetto de Varsovia, tanto Ash Ketchum y Serena Yvonne, 2 jóvenes envidados por los aliados para dar validez de los rumores sobre los judíos, y sin querer ambos se conocen y se enamoran, y aunque el romance va bien entre los dos; pronto se iniciaran las deportaciones a los campos de concentración. Por lo que la joven pareja deberá luchar por escapar de la deportación.

29 de Mayo de 1942. Ha Pasado una semana desde que Ash y Serena, se dijeron las verdaderas intenciones de porque están en Varsovia, y desde que se confesaron su amor. Hoy está lloviendo muy fuerte en Varsovia, y las cosas siguen sin mucha novedad con nuestros amigos dentro del Ghetto.

Ash: Vaya, sí que llueve a cantaros aquí en Varsovia – Dijo Ash.

Edith: Al parecer Dios, llora nuestra tragedia – Dijo Edith.

Marek: Pero al menos mitigara este calor – Dijo Marek.

Serena: Pero, ya verán que todo cambiara, y los aliados vendrán a salvarnos – Dijo ella muy optimista.

Pero uno de los judíos que ahí estaban, le regaño muy fuerte.

Judío 7: ¿¡Venir a salvarnos?! No me hagas reír Sarah, para nosotros ya no hay salvación, solo hay sufrimiento – Dijo el judío regañándola.

Serena: Pero…solo quería darnos algo de esperanza – Dijo ella algo apenada.

Ash: Si, ella nos da esperanza, no debes tratarla así – Dijo Ash defendiendo a Serena del judío.

Judío 7: ¡No me digas lo que debo hacer, Israel! – Dijo el judío a punto de golpear a Ash.

Pero por fortuna Hans y Marek, lo detuvieron y lograron calmarlo. Una vez arreglada la situación Ash pregunto qué le sucedía.

Josef: Mira Israel, muchos mantenemos la esperanza de salir de esto, pero hay algunos que ya de plano perdieron la esperanza, el por ejemplo – Dijo Josef, señalando al judío.

Ash: ¿Lo conoces? – Pregunto Ash.

Josef: Si, su nombre es Bendyk, él ha sufrido mucho. Primero cuando los alemanes invadieron el pueblo donde él vivía con sus padres, su esposa y sus niños; asesinaron a sus padres en su casa, mientras que a él, su esposa y sus hijos los trajeron aquí – Dijo Josef.

Ash: Ósea ¿Qué ella es? – Pregunto Ash.

Josef: Si, en efecto, ella es su esposa, se llama Anielka; Lamentablemente está muy enferma, y no sé si se recuperara – Dijo Josef.

Serena: Pero, ¿Y dónde están sus hijos? – Pregunto Serena.

Josef: Los pequeños Janika y Nokolai, no pudieron sobrevivir a las condiciones de este infernal Ghetto – Dijo Josef.

Serena, no podía creer los horrores que aquí pasaban, naturalmente se puso triste y comenzó a llorar, Ash la abrazo y comenzó a consolarla.

Serena: ¿Por qué, Ash, por que lo han hecho? – Le decía a Ash entre sollozos.

Ash: Tranquila mi dulce Serena, no importa cuando sea, pero al final de la guerra, los alemanes pagaran por esto – Dijo Ash consolando a su amada.

Mientras pasa eso, Bendyk comienza a cantar una conmovedora canción, que recordaba a donde él vivía antes que empezara esta pesadilla; una casita blanca.

Bendyk: Una casita blanca…permanece en mi memoria. Con esa casita blanca sueño todas las noches, en un verde campo esta, donde los parajitos vuelan y cantan libres, oh añorada libertad, ya quiero volver a esa casita blanca que permanece en mi memoria.

Era una canción muy hermosa, hizo que Ash y Serena quedaran conmovidos por tan hermosa canción que solo reza una cosa, la libertad. Y así siguió lloviendo en Varsovia esa noche de mayo.

1 de Junio de 1942. Unos soldados alemanes se reúnen en la casa del encargado del Ghetto de Varsovia, y al parecer es de suma importancia la reunión.

Soldado alemán 2: Vaya sí que hay más judíos aquí que en otros Ghettos – Dijo el militar.

Soldado alemán 3: Pero no han oído las noticas, Ya han adelantado la "Solución final para el problema judío" – Dijo el otro militar.

Soldado alemán 4: Así que ya la SS, ha adelantado esto – Dijo el otro militar, impresionado.

Soldado alemán 3: Solo sé que la han denominado "Operación Reinhard", los judíos serán llevados a "Trabajar" en Alemania, pero antes irán una parada a unos campos de concentración – Dijo explicando la Operación Reinhard.

Soldado alemán 5: Tengo la lista de los lugares de la operación Reinhard, y son: "Belzec, Chelmno, Madjanek, Sobibor y Treblinka" – Dijo el mostrando la lista de los nombres de los campos de concentración.

Encargado del Ghetto: Sargento ¿Qué va a hacer? – Pregunto el encargado del Ghetto.

Sargento alemán: Como dice la función de la operación, comenzaremos a vaciar los Ghettos, los otros Ghettos ya están enterados de la función, escojan a los judíos, pero sin que sospechen nada, los primeros 5,000 de aquí irán a Madjanek, cerca de Lublin – Dijo el Sargento dando sus órdenes.

Encargado del Ghetto: ¿Pero qué transportes usaremos, los trenes donde llegaron? - Pregunto otra vez.

Sargento alemán: Lo que sea, pero mientras más rápido vaciemos el Ghetto mejor, y así complaceremos al Führer – Dijo el sargento.

Soldados alemanes: ¡Si, señor! – Dijeron los soldados al unísono.

Sargento alemán: ¡Hail Hitler! – Dijo el sargento alzando su mano hacia un retrato del Führer.

Soldados alemanes: ¡Hail Hitler! – Dijeron secundado al sargento.

6 de Junio de 1942. Las cosas siguen sin mucha novedad en Varsovia, mientras Ash y Serena salen a comprar unos víveres en el mercado del Ghetto, para ellos y sus amigos de la habitación.

Ash: Vaya hoy parece que habrá buen tiempo hoy en Varsovia – Dijo Ash.

Serena: Si, es un bonito día soleado – Dijo Serena sonriéndole a su amado.

Ash: Pero aun así, esto es horrible, lo que les pasa a los judíos – Dijo Ash, pensando en todos los judíos que veía en la calle.

Serena: Ya verás que algún día, todos serán libres – Dijo ella con mucha esperanza en su corazón.

Ash: Te creo, mi dulce Serena – Dijo Ash a su amada.

Serena: ¿Pero cómo te enrolaste en el ejército británico? – Pregunto Serena a su novio.

Ash: Pues…fue después que los alemanes bombardearon Londres, en esos bombardeos falleció mi padre, mi madre y mis amigos que quedaron se fueron para los Estados Unidos y así decidí luchar para honrar la memoria de mi padre – Dijo Ash a su novia.

Serena: Ash, lamento mucho lo que le pasó a tu padre – Dijo Serena a su amado Ash.

Ash: Y tu ¿Cómo te uniste a la resistencia francesa? – Pregunto Ash a su amada Serena.

Serena: Pues, fue después que Alemania conquistara mi ciudad natal; Paris, por suerte mi madre y yo escapamos a la Francia libre, y ahí fue como me aliste – Dijo Serena.

Ash: Oye, ¿Qué harás cuando termine la guerra? – Pregunto a su amada.

Serena: Pues creo que iré a Francia, a buscar a mi mama – Dijo Serena - ¿Y tú?

Ash: Pues, creo que lo mismo – Dijo Ash.

Serena: Ya veo – Dijo Serena.

Ash: Pero me gustaría ir a Francia contigo, quiero conocerla – Dijo Ash a su chica.

Serena: Ok, claro que me gustaría que fueras conmigo a Paris – Dijo Serena sonrojada, y a punto de abrazar a Ash.

Pero Ash le dijo que aquí no, porque había alemanes viéndolos, ya en la habitación; repartieron los víveres que compraron, mientras Ash pensaba sobre lo que vendría después.

Ash: Espero, que las cosas cambien – Dijo el algo pensativo.

Serena: ¿Eh?

Ash: Me refiero a que harán los alemanes ahora – Siguió hablando Ash.

Serena: ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto Serena.

Ash: Escuche por uno de los Judíos, de la habitación que salió apenas, su nombre creo que era; Enrich, que los judíos irían al este a trabajar – Dijo Ash recordando las palabras de Enrich.

Serena: Bueno, pero parece una información interesante para los aliados – Dijo Serena.

Ash: Si, pero aun debemos quedarnos más tiempo – Dijo Ash a su chica.

Serena: Esta bien – Dijo ella sonriéndole.

20 de Junio de 1942. Los habitantes judíos del Ghetto de Varsovia comienzan a ser muchos menos, y mientras con el grupo, lo que sabrán los empezara a preocupar,

Ash: Oigan esto es extraño – Dijo Ash.

Hans: ¿Qué sucede, Israel? – Pregunto Hans.

Ash: Los Judíos que estaban justo cruzando la calle, ayer apenas los vi, pero por lo que veo ya no están, ¿A dónde habrán ido? – Dijo Ash, notando la ausencia de los vecinos.

Enrich: Ya empezaron a llevarlos al Este – Dijo Enrich, lo cual sorprendió a todos los de la habitación.

Marek: ¿Qué es lo que viste, Enrich? – Pregunto Marek a Enrich.

Enrich: Pues vi como los alemanes sacaban a los vecinos del edificio, todos llevaban una maleta por persona, así que sin que ellos me vieran los seguí a hurtadillas, los llevaron a la estación de tren, y ahí los subieron a vagones de ganado, en cada uno ubicaron como unos 50 o 60 personas por vagón, y como el tren llevaba unos 30 vagones, así que se fueron como 2000 judíos, el lugar a donde se dirigían era Madjanek – Dijo informándoles a todos.

Josef: ¡Pero qué demonios hiciste, y si los alemanes te hubieran visto, te hubieran fusilado! – Regaño Josef a Enrich.

Bendyk: Ya han comenzado – Dijo Bendyk.

Pero con Ash y Serena, conversaban sobre la situación.

Ash: Así que está sucediendo – Dijo Ash.

Serena: Los están deportando al Este – Dijo Serena.

Ash: Serena, debemos irnos de aquí – Dijo Ash.

Serena: Espera, aun no, debemos quedarnos más tiempo, para averiguar más, y cuando sepamos que llegue el momento, nos iremos juntos – Dijo Serena a su amado.

Ash: De acuerdo – Dijo Ash a su amada.

30 de Junio de 1942. Siguen las deportaciones en Varsovia, ahora unos 2500 judíos son llevados por los alemanes a la estación, para subirlos al próximo tren.

Judío 8: Oigan, ¿A dónde nos llevan? – Pregunto el judío.

Soldado alemán 6: Irán a abordar un tren – Dijo sin mirar al judío.

Judío 9: ¿Y, a donde iremos ahora? – Pregunto otro judío.

Soldado alemán 7: Irán para Alemania, a trabajar – Dijo el soldado.

Judía 3: ¿Pero, tienen que venir los niños con nosotros? – Pregunto la judía.

Soldado alemán 2: ¡Sera mejor que no hagan más preguntas, y solo limítense a obedecer, ¿Les quedo claro?! – Dijo el soldado alemán, apuntando con una pistola a los judíos.

Y ya no hicieron más preguntas, y subieron al tren, mientras este "partía para Alemania".

5 de Julio de 1942. Unos judíos notaron que un tren que salió hace 2 días de Varsovia, había regresado demasiado pronto, así que comenzaron a sospechar.

Judío 10: Oigan, ese tren ha regresado demasiado pronto, como para que fuera a Alemania – Dijo el judío, mientras veía como llegaba el tren a la estación.

Judío 11: Si, es muy extraño y además no hay nadie abordo – Dijo otro judío.

Judía 4: Si, apenas irían por la frontera con Austria, ¿Qué pasa, a donde los llevan? – Pregunto la judía.

Judío 12: Escuche por parte de los alemanes, que los están llevando al este – Dijo el judío a los demás.

Judío 13: Un momento, ¿Al este, a la ofensiva contra la Unión Soviética? – Pregunto el judío.

Judía 4: ¡Debemos escapar, o si no iremos a que nos maten al este! – Dijo la judía que entro en pánico.

Judío 11: Espera, te van a matar los alemanes.

Judía 4: Mejor eso, que subir al tren.

14 de Julio de 1942. Cuando ya había no más de 150,000 judíos en Varsovia, pero más y más transportes vienen a Varsovia, con más judíos y algunos gitanos. Mientras los soldados alemanes en la estación de tren conversaban.

Soldado alemán 2: Vaya sí que los judíos abundan como ratas – Dijo el mientras miraba con desprecio a los llegados.

Soldado alemán 3: Descuida, no duraran para siempre – Dijo el burlándose de ellos.

Soldado alemán 4: Estamos listos para darles la bienvenida – Dijo el en un tono burlón.

Soldado alemán 1: ¿Qué esperan, el Año nuevo? ¡Vayan, reciban a los recién llegados, ahora! – Dijo este soldado a los demás.

31 de Julio de 1942. Ahora la población del Ghetto de Varsovia, sobrepasaba casi los 400,000. Mientras Ash y los demás notaban la sobrepoblación del Ghetto.

Ash: Esto es raro, hace unas semanas solo habíamos unos 150,000, y ahora se ve que el número se ha triplicado – Dijo Ash notando la situación.

Serena: Esto es una broma – Dijo Serena incrédula.

Bendyk: Pues míralo con tus ojos Sarah, así como ellos llegaran, nosotros seremos deportados – Dijo el muy fríamente.

En eso alguien toca la puerta, era un judío que vino a darles noticias a Ash y los demás.

Hans: ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Hans.

Judío 14: El encargado del Ghetto, hará más espacio para los recién llegados, y para eso va a deportar a los de este edificio y los aledaños a la calle – Dijo informando la situación.

Hans: ¿Y cuándo comenzaran? – Volvió a preguntar.

Judío 14: Escuche que sería a principios de Septiembre – Dijo el judío.

Hans: Bien, ahora debes irte – Dijo Hans, abriendo la puerta y despidiendo al judío.

Ya en la noche, Ash despertó a Serena.

Ash: Serena, despierta – Dijo Ash despertando a su chica.

Serena: ¿Qué sucede Ash? – Pregunto Serena, mientras se despertaba.

Ash: Serena, tienes que irte de aquí, con la información que tienes, bastara para alertar a los aliados de lo que está pasando aquí – Dijo Ash.

Serena: No, no me iré sin ti, no quiero – Dijo Serena, comenzando a llorar.

Ash: Tranquila, pero esto ya se está saliendo de control – Dijo Ash a Serena.

Serena: Pero, debemos quedarnos un poco más, cuando llegue la hora de la deportación, nos iremos juntos – Dijo Serena, mientras abrazaba a Ash.

Ash: Muy bien – Dijo Ash correspondiendo el abrazo.

10 de Agosto de 1942. Al parecer el encargado del Ghetto, se enteró que había informantes dentro del Ghetto que les daban información a los habitantes, así que decidió adelantar las deportaciones de Septiembre, así que el informante de Ash le dio las malas noticias.

Ash: Malas noticias, Serena – Dijo Ash muy preocupado.

Serena: ¿Qué sucede, Ash, te veo preocupado? – Dijo Serena.

Ash: El encargado del Ghetto, se enteró de los informantes, asi que adelantaran nuestra deportación para la siguiente semana – Dijo Ash, informando la situación a su amada.

Serena: Esto tiene que ser un error, claramente nos dijo que era en Septiembre – Dijo Serena preocupándose.

Ash: Bien, ya es tiempo de planear nuestro escape – Dijo Ash.

Serena: Esta bien, pero tengo miedo – Dijo ella.

Ash: Tranquila, estaremos juntos – Dijo Ash, para después besarla en los labios.

La Semana paso volando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, era la hora de escapar de ahí, mientras los alemanes sacaban a todos, ellos lograron salir sin ser vistos. Y tomados de la mano se escabulleron por las calles sin que nadie los vieran, al fin Ash noto una salida que estaba custodiada por guardias alemanes, así que tomo una decisión mortal, su amada Serena escaparía y el iría con los demás en la deportación.

Ash: Serena, debes irte tú, yo distraeré a los alemanes, y mientras me persiguen, tú corres y no mires atrás – Dijo Ash a su amada.

Serena: No, no me digas eso, por favor, no me abandones – Dijo Serena comenzando a llorar.

Ash: La información que tienes, será suficiente para informar a los aliados de este horror, y así actuaran rápido – Dijo Ash.

Serena: Pero… - Dijo ella, que fue interrumpida por Ash.

Ash: Tranquila, nos volveremos a ver, te buscare en la Francia libre, solo espérame – Dijo Ash calmando a su novia.

Serena: Esta bien, te esperare, no importa cuánto tiempo pase – Dijo Serena.

Ash: Tranquila, seguro volveré a tu lado, para estar juntos – Dijo el abrazándola.

Serena: Te amo – Dijo ella.

Ash: Y yo a ti – Dijo él.

Mientras se besaban, Serena tuvo una extraña e incómoda sensación, como si este fuera su último beso, tras besarse, Ash consiguió despistar a los alemanes de la entrada y comenzaron a perseguirlo; mientras con Serena, corrió y al fin su escape tuvo éxito, y cuando los alemanes capturaron a Ash, el miro a lo lejos, y mientras veía como escapaba su amada, y dijo.

Ash: Serena, nos volveremos a ver, te lo juro – Dijo el mirándola.

Ya una vez, Ash fue llevado a la estación de tren, lo abordo y partió con rumbo a lo desconocido.

Ya han pasado más de dos años desde la última vez que Ash y Serena se vieron, Serena tenia mil ideas de lo que le pudo haber pasado, pero eran tantas que algunas eran, que estaba en un campo de concentración, o que estaba en Alemania trabajando, o la más creíble para ella, que había vuelto a Inglaterra y que desde ahí seguía luchando contra los alemanes.

Septiembre de 1944. Con el "Desembarco de Normandía", parecía que se avecinaba el fin de la guerra, y que pronto todo volvería a la normalidad. Serena se encuentra en uno de los cuarteles de la resistencia francesa, al parecer se encuentra hojeando unos documentos que hablan de asesinatos masivos en ciertos campos de concentración, ella seguía buscando datos que le pudieran decir que le paso a Ash, hasta que vio en una carpeta "Deportaciones del Ghetto de Varsovia", así que la tomo y busco, encontró en varias hojas fechas, y los lugares a donde iban los deportados del Ghetto, busco en las hojas fechadas de 1942, y encontró el dato que ella quería.

Serena: "14 de Agosto de 1942. 3,000 judíos del Ghetto de Varsovia, Destino: Treblinka" – Dijo ella, mientras ya sabía a donde fue el tren de ese día.

Así que fue con de sus superiores, para que le diga que es ese lugar llamado Treblinka.

Serena: Disculpe Coronel ¿Me puede ayudar con una información? – Pregunto ella muy amablemente y en su acento francés.

Coronel francés: ¿Qué sucede agente, necesita algo? – Pregunto el oficial a Serena.

Serena: Vera…hace unos años fui enviada al Ghetto de Varsovia por el general Richelieu, y pues conocí a alguien muy especial para mí en ese lugar durante mi misión – Dijo ella explicando.

Coronel francés: Si, ¿Y que información necesita agente Yvonne? – Pregunto a Serena.

Serena: Lo que pasa es que esa persona, fue deportada el día que escape del Ghetto a un lugar llamado Treblinka, ¿Qué es Treblinka? – Pregunto Serena a su superior.

Pero el Coronel no dijo nada, y el silencio era pesado, pues de ver que sabía exactamente que era ese lugar llamado Treblinka, y no era esperanzador lo que iba a decir.

Coronel francés: Serena, odio tener que decirte esto, pero debes ser fuerte – Dijo el coronel en un tono serio.

Serena: ¿De qué está hablando, coronel? – Pregunto Serena, extrañada por la actitud de su superior.

Coronel francés: Serena…esa persona que buscas, debes olvidarte de encontrarlo con vida – Dijo él.

Serena: ¿De qué está hablando? – Dijo ella comenzando a preocuparse.

Coronel francés: Treblinka, es un… - Dijo el con un nudo en la garganta.

Serena: ¿Es un qué? Por amor de Dios, responda por favor – Pidió que siguiera hablando.

Coronel francés: Treblinka, es un campo de exterminio, el posiblemente fue exterminado mediante cámara de gas junto con los que iban con él en la deportación – Dijo al fin lo que era Treblinka.

Serena no lo podía creer, acaso la persona que más amaba ella en el mundo, estaba muerta. Ella estaba muy dolida al saber del destino que le ocurrió a su amado Ash, ella no contuvo su llanto; estaba totalmente destruida.

Serena: No, esto tiene que ser una broma, él no puede… - Dijo ella comenzando a llorar.

Coronel francés: De verdad lo lamento, pero ya no hay nada que hacer por el – Dijo el coronel tratando de consolar Serena.

Serena: Ash, tú no puedes estar muerto, esto solo es una pesadilla – Dijo ella llorando más fuerte.

Coronel francés: Serena, sé que duele, pero lo mejor que puedes hacer por él, es seguir luchando, para que Alemania sea derrotada – Dijo el siguiendo consolándola.

Serena: Ash… ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? – Dijo ella mientras estallaba en llanto.

Serena, estaba inconsolable, solo una cosa rondaba por su mente, era morir para estar con Ash en la próxima vida.

Febrero de 1945. Ya está cerca el final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, con la liberación de Polonia, las tropas soviéticas, estas se dirigen a Berlín para la derrota final de la Alemania Nazi, en Polonia, muchos de los campos de concentración fueron abandonados, y muchos de los centros de exterminio han sido desmantelados por los alemanes para que el mundo nunca supieran de las atrocidades que pasaron ahí. Serena esta en donde alguna vez estuvo el campo de exterminio de Treblinka, ella estaba ahí para despedirse de su amado Ash, donde ella creía que él había sido asesinado.

Serena: Mi amado Ash, lo hemos logrado, al fin esta guerra está terminando, y pues, he venido a despedirme de ti – Dijo ella arrodillada en el terrero del antiguo campo de exterminio.

Era una mañana de invierno, la nieve cubría el terreno donde los alemanes les arrebataron la vida a miles y miles de judíos, ella seguía hablando.

Serena: Sabes, no me arrepiento de haber ido al Ghetto de Varsovia, pues te conocí y me enamore de ti, pero ya no estas entre los vivos, solo sé que cuando yo muera, tu vendrás a buscarme par al fin estar juntos, pero nunca amare a nadie, como te amé a ti – Dijo ella con lágrimas en su hermoso rostro.

Pero lo que ella no noto, es que alguien desde los árboles, la estaba mirando. Y Serena, al parecer estaba por terminar su visita.

Serena: Ash, te amo y siempre te amare con todo mi corazón, ya puedes descansar en paz amor mío Dijo Serena, con una difícil sonrisa.

Pero no se dio cuenta que el que la miraba se acercaba detrás de ella.

¿Quién será esta persona? ¿Le pasara algo malo a Serena?

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

Título: Amourshipping – El Ghetto del Amour

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Guerra, Tragedia

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y Serena Yvonne, siendo de los aliados de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, son enviados en cubierto al Ghetto de Varsovia; con la misión si son reales las historias que se cuentan sobre los judíos; pero nunca imaginaron lo que verían sus ojos, pero luego tras conocerse se da la chispa de un bello romance a la sombra de un horror que estaba por venir.

Tras el inicio de las deportaciones, Ash y Serena; son cruelmente separados en el intento de escape del Ghetto de Varsovia, Serena escapo mientras que Ash fue en la deportación que salía ese día de Varsovia, tras 2 años Serena averigua a donde fue el, hacia un campo de exterminio llamado Treblinka, ahora con el fin de la guerra cerca Serena, está en Treblinka para despedirse de su amado Ash, el cual ella cree que fue asesinado en ese lugar, pero alguien la está mirando desde el bosque, ¿Quién será? ¿Sera un alemán, un soviético, o quizás…?

Serena: Ash, te amo y siempre te amare con todo mi corazón, ya puedes descansar en paz amor mío – Decía Serena, casi al punto del llanto.

Pero cuando se disponía a irse, la persona que estaba mirándola desde que llego a Treblinka, se acercó por detrás de ella, al parecer la conoce y menciona su nombre.

¿?: Serena – Dijo la voz detrás de ella.

Ella en ese instante se quedó petrificada, reconociendo de quien era la voz, pero pensó que era tal su dolor que hasta podía oírlo.

Serena: No…estoy alucinando, esto no puede estar pasando, él está… - Dijo Serena, que fue interrumpida por la voz.

¿?: No estoy muerto, sobreviví a lo que paso, para volver a verte, mi dulce Serena – Dijo la voz.

En eso ella se impresiona, porque ella sabía que solo alguien le decía así "mi dulce Serena", en eso se voltea y se impresiona mucho al verlo, era nada más y nada menos que Ash.

Serena: Ash….eres…. ¿eres tú? – Pregunto ella viéndolo muy asombrada.

Ash: Si, soy yo, y para que sepas que no estoy muerto hare esto – Dijo Ash acercándose más a ella y abrazándola, ella sintió el calor del abrazo, y finalmente reacciono, él no estaba muerto, él estaba vivo abrazándola.

Serena: ¡Ash, gracias a Dios, yo creía que tú estabas muerto! – Dijo ella llorando de alegría, mientras lo abrazaba.

Ash: Me alegra saber, que tú también lograste sobrevivir – Dijo el mientras volvía a abrazar a su amada tras dos crueles años de separación.

Serena: Pero claramente escuche que aquí era un campo de exterminio – Dijo ella mientras seguía abrazándolo.

Ash: Si, aquí fue el infierno en la tierra – Dijo Ash.

Serena: Pero ¿Cómo escapaste de aquí? – Pregunto ella a su amado.

Ash: Te lo contare, pero antes salgamos de este sitio espantoso – Dijo Ash.

Tomo la mano de Serena, la cual la llevo a un vehículo que el tenia, y salieron de Treblinka hacia un cuartel del ejército soviético, donde paso estos últimos meses, ya en su barraca, Serena le pregunta la historia.

Serena: Ash dime, ¿Qué paso después que yo escapara? – Pregunto Serena.

Ash: Pues después que escapaste, los alemanes me llevaron a la estación del tren, a donde ya estaban todos para la deportación – Dijo Ash.

"Flashback"

Eran las 6 de la tarde en Varsovia, 3,000 judíos irían a Treblinka, al norte, entre ellos Ash estaba a punto de ir a la peor pesadilla.

Soldado alemán 5: ¡Vamos, rápido, no tengo todo el día! – Dijo el alemán a los deportados.

Judío 15: Otra deportación, ¿Ahora a donde nos llevan?

Soldado alemán 8: Deje las preguntas, no querrá tener problemas, ¿o sí? – Dijo el alemán amenazando al judío.

Judía 5: No quiero subir, ¡No lo hare! – Replico la judía.

Soldado alemán 9: ¿Osas desobedecer?, bien que así sea – Dijo el sacando su pistola, y disparándole a la judía, asesinándola – ¡¿Y ustedes que miran?! ¡Rápido, muévanse o los matare aquí!

"Ash: Y así, subí al vagón y nuestros amigos judíos estaban ahí – Dijo Ash recordando y contando lo que paso a Serena"

"Fin del Flashback"

Serena: Que terrible – Dijo ella.

Ash: Si, eran unos monstruos, pero ya en el vagón todos me preguntaron por ti – Dijo Ash a Serena.

Serena: ¿Les dijiste la verdad? – Pregunto Serena.

Ash: Si, pero no se enfadaron, Hans, entendió y los demás también – Dijo Ash.

Serena: Y ¿Cuándo llegaste a Treblinka? – Pregunto Serena.

Ash: A la mañana siguiente, ese día comenzó mi peor pesadilla – Dijo Ash, comenzando a relatar como llego.

"Flashback"

Eran las 9 de la mañana, el tren se estaba deteniendo, cuando lo hizo Ash y compañía se despertaron, y en ese instante se abren las puertas; y les gritan que bajen de los vagones, así que Ash una vez abajo, vio el lugar a donde fueron.

Ash: Hans, ¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto Ash.

Hans: A juzgar de que aquí hay guardias de la SS, Alambradas, torres de vigilancia y guardias ucranianos, estamos en un campo de concentración – Dijo Hans afirmando donde estaban.

Guardia de la SS 1: ¡Oigan ustedes, que hacen ahí, a la fila, ahora! – Grito el SS a Ash y Hans.

En eso los guardias de Treblinka, acomodan a los prisioneros en 2 filas, mujeres y hombres, y una vez que están acomodados el comandante del campo les habla.

Comandante de las SS de Treblinka: ¡Silencio! Ustedes se encuentran en Treblinka, aquí es un campo de concentración, solo es una parada en el camino para ir a trabajar a Alemania. Pero lamentablemente ha habido reportes de epidemia de piojos en otros campos, y no deseamos que eso pase en Treblinka. Para hacerlo van a tomar una ducha caliente, naturalmente hombres y mujeres se ducharan por separado, dejaran sus ropas para que sean despiojadas y desinfectadas, pónganlas en un lugar seguro donde las encuentren más tarde, eso es todo – Dijo el comandante de Treblinka.

Guardia de la SS 2: Necesito algún zapatero con experiencia, sastre, cocinera o costurera, el que lo sea, un paso adelante – Dijo el guardia a la multitud.

"Ash: En ese momento, uno de los prisioneros del campo me dijo que me ofreciera de voluntario, al principio no entendía, pero acepte y hasta hoy le estoy agradecido a el – Dijo Ash recordando.

En eso lo que no se ofrecieron, salieron por la puerta de la izquierda, directo a las "duchas", pero Ash no sospechaba que esa sería la última vez que vería a sus amigos judíos. Ash por su parte pasó al campo de trabajo, donde estaban los talleres.

"Fin del Flashback"

Ash: Y así fue como burle la primera bala, pero esa fue la última vez que vi a Hans y a los demás – Dijo Ash.

Serena: Pero ¿Qué sabes hacer, para haberte ofrecido como voluntario? – Pregunto Serena.

Ash: Bueno, nunca te lo dije, pero mi padre era zapatero en Londres y cuando era un niño pasaba mucho tiempo en su negocio, así que le herede algunos conocimientos del tema – Dijo Ash impresionando a Serena.

Serena: Wow, nunca me lo dijiste antes mi amor – Dijo ella impresionada.

Ash: Si pero eso fue lo que me salvo, y bueno luego me instale en los talleres de Treblinka – Dijo Ash continuando su relato.

"Flashback"

Una vez pasada la selección, Ash y los demás voluntarios pasaron a los talleres del campo, donde se quedó ahí, naturalmente algunos prisioneros le saludaron.

Ash: Hola, soy Ash – Dijo presentándose.

Prisionero 1: Mucho gusto Ash, soy Isaac – Dijo el prisionero.

Prisionero 2: Que tal, soy Abraham – Dijo igualmente.

Prisionero 3: Un placer, soy Leon – Dijo del mismo modo.

Pero igualmente, había otros con una actitud muy extraña y nada amigable, pero en eso un joven prisionero de la misma edad que Ash, de cabello rubio, con anteojos y aspecto de genio le habla. ("Nota: Él es Citrón, en esta versión de la historia").

Prisionero 4: Ni les intentes hablar amigo, con ellos es hablar como con la pared – Dijo el joven a Ash.

Ash: Vaya, bueno no importa, soy Ash – Dijo Ash saludándolo.

Prisionero 4: Mucho gusto, soy Iván Steklov, ¿Y de dónde vienes?

Ash: Vengo del Ghetto de Varsovia, ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

Iván: Pues soy un prisionero de guerra Soviético, fui capturado en batalla, y me trajeron aquí.

Ash: Bien, pues sé que aquí es un campo de concentración, y mis amigos que venían conmigo en el tren de la mañana, ¿sabes cuándo terminaran de ducharse?

Pero Iván no dijo nada, en eso uno de los otros prisioneros, comienza a hablar.

Prisionero 5: Vete olvidando de tus amigos, muchacho.

Isaac: Cállate Samuel.

Samuel: No Isaac, que sepa dónde está realmente el jovencito.

Ash: ¿Y dónde estoy exactamente?

Pero antes que Samuel hablara, vieron que un guardia alemán se acerca a la barraca, y cuando entra Ash esperaba ver en los demás miedo, pero lejos de ver eso, vio que los prisioneros estaban muy felices de que él estuviera ahí con ellos. El alemán, les preguntaba amablemente como se sentían, les daba alimentos y les cantaba canciones, naturalmente Ash estaba intrigado y le pregunto a Iván quien era ese guardia alemán.

Iván: Ah, te refieres a Franz Linndeman.

Ash: ¿Franz?

Iván: Si, es el único alemán que no actúa como los otros.

De hecho Ash le dijo a Serena que de no ser por ese buen guardia alemán, quizás no hubiera sobrevivido a Treblinka.

"Fin del Flashback"

Serena: Así, que si existían buenos alemanes – Dijo ella impresionada.

Ash: Si, el sí fue un buen soldado, justo y honorable, no era un monstruo como los otros.

Serena: ¿Pero cuando descubriste que ahí era un campo de exterminio?

Ash: Como al año de estar ahí.

"Flashback"

Finales de Agosto de 1943. Las cosas siguen en Treblinka, pero un día, los guardias de las SS de Treblinka, comenzaron a exhumar cadáveres y a quemarlos; Ash comenzó a sospechar que se hacía en ese lugar.

Ash: ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí, Iván?

Iván: Ash, sé que dije que aquí es un campo de concentración, te menti.

Ash: ¿Qué es este lugar?, responde.

Iván: Aquí, es un campo de exterminio, lo lamento.

Ash: ¿Campo de exterminio?

Iván: Si, aquí matan judíos.

Ash: Ósea ¿Qué mis amigos están?

Iván: Si, y lo lamento, pero fueron gaseados, como los otros que ya han venido.

Ash, no lo podía creer, si no hubiera aceptado ser voluntario cuando llego, quizás había sufrido el mismo destino horrible que sus amigos. Iván volvió a hablar.

Iván: Pero tranquilo, Franz, prometio sacarnos de aquí.

Ash: Esta bien, mi amigo, solo espero salir vivo de aquí.

Noviembre de 1943. Con la revuelta de Sobibor, los alemanes comienzan a desmantelar los campos de la operación Reinhard, para que los aliados no sepan lo que paso ahí, y al enterarse los prisioneros arman una revuelta, y comienzan a quemar edificios del campo. Para sofocar la revuelta los alemanes comienzan a matar a los prisioneros, en la confusión Franz, Ash e Iván comienzan a salir del campo.

Franz: Por aquí chicos, de prisa.

Iván: Ash, corre.

Ash: Ahí, voy.

Y ya en una salida del bosque, Franz saco a los chicos por ahí.

Franz: Ahora chicos, corran a toda prisa, yo distraeré a los otros guardias.

Iván: Muchas gracias, por toda tu ayuda Franz.

Ash: Franz, gracias por todo, si te vuelvo a ver, te devolveré el favor que me hiciste.

Franz: Olvídate de eso, solo corran y no miren atrás.

Y así Ash e Iván corrieron por el bosque, mientras a lo lejos se veían las llamas y oían los disparos, tras unas 5 horas lograron alcanzar una villa, donde convencieron a una persona que no los entregara a los alemanes a cambio de ayudarla con unas tareas domésticas, Ash e Iván aceptaron. Y después Ash e Iván platicaron como era la vida antes de la guerra.

Ash: Yo vivía en Londres con mis padres, todo era paz, hasta que Alemania nos atacó, en los bombardeos murieron muchos de mis amigos, incluido mi padre.

Iván: Ash, lo lamento, debió ser duro cuando murió tu padre.

Ash: Por él es que me uní al ejército británico, pero dime Iván ¿Cómo están tus familiares en Rusia?

Iván: Mi padre es teniente del ejército rojo, y en estos momentos lucha contra los alemanes en Stalingrado, solo espero volver a verlo a él, mi hermanita y mi novia.

Ash: ¿Y cómo es tu familia?

En eso Iván, le muestra a Ash una foto de su familia.

Iván: Él es mi padre, el teniente Mikhail Steklov, ella es mi hermanita Anastasia y ella es mi novia Svetlana.

De igual modo Ash le muestra a Iván una foto de su familia.

Ash: Él es mi padre, Henry Ketchum; era zapatero y ella es mi madre; Delia Ketchum, es costurera, tras morir mi padre, ella se movió a Estados Unidos.

Iván: Ash, recuerdo que mencionaste que conociste a una chica en el Ghetto de Varsovia, y por lo visto es francesa.

Ash: Si, es muy hermosa, tiene ojos tan azules como el azul del cielo, y su cabello de color es tan dorado como el bronce, se llama Serena, solo espero volver a verla un día.

Iván: Si, de igual modo, mi novia Svetlana y mi hermana Anastasia se fueron a Siberia cuando esto comenzó, y espero volver a verlas.

Y así pasaron los meses, y en Marzo de 1944, vieron como las tropas soviéticas se acercaban más y hacían retroceder a los alemanes, y al parecer unos soldados reconocieron a Iván.

Soldado soviético 1: Mira, ¿ese de ahí no es el camarada Steklov?

Soldado soviético 2: Si, es el, Oye Iván.

Iván: Aquí estoy camaradas.

Soldado soviético 3: Que bueno que estas a salvo.

Sargento Ginovaef: Camarada Steklov, es bueno volver a verlo, ver que se salvó de los alemanes.

Iván: Un placer verlo, señor.

Sargento Ginovaef: Ah es verdad, tu padre viene entre nosotros, el estará feliz de ver que estas a salvo, Iván ¿Quién es tu amigo?

Iván: Ah, él es mi amigo del ejercito británico, Ash Ketchum.

Ash: Soy el sargento Ash Ketchum, un placer conocerlo.

En eso los militares se saludan, y Ash e Iván van a un cuartel del ejército soviético, donde Iván se reencuentra con su padre.

Teniente Steklov: Iván, hijo mío, gracias a Dios estas a salvo.

Iván: Que bueno saber, que estas bien papá.

Teniente Steklov: Y no te preocupes por Anastasia y Svetlana, ellas están bien, y ya están en casa en Moscú.

Iván: Que bueno que ellas están bien, ah papá él es mi amigo Ash Ketchum, del ejército británico.

Teniente Steklov: Mucho gusto, muchacho.

Ash: El placer es mío.

Y así Ash se pasó el resto del tiempo con los soviéticos, hasta el día de hoy.

"Fin del Flashback"

Ash: Y esa es la historia de cómo sobreviví a Treblinka.

Serena: Ya veo, yo cuando creí que habías muerto, pensé que iba a volverme loca, al pensar en una vida sin ti.

Ash: Yo me mantuve vivo, con la esperanza de volver a estar contigo, volver a abrazarte y besarte.

Serena: Yo igual mi amor, pero ¿Cómo te enteraste de que estaba en Treblinka?

Ash: Digamos que fue porque Dios oyó mis plegarias de volver a verte.

"Flashback"

Hace unas horas, vio a un grupo de soldados franceses en el cuartel soviético y estaban recolectando datos del exterminio de los judíos, y vio que estaban conversando.

Soldado francés 1: Al fin, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Hitler sea derrotado.

Soldado francés 2: Si qué bueno que nuestra amada Francia ya es totalmente libre.

Soldado francés 3: Ahora todos podemos celebrar y estar tranquilos.

Soldado francés 2: Si, todos menos la pobre Serena.

En eso Ash reacciona al oír el nombre de su amada.

Soldado francés 3: Si, desde que ella escucho que al que conoció en su misión al Ghetto de Varsovia fue exterminado en Treblinka, ya no es la misma.

Soldado francés 4: Si, se ve que ella se enamoró de él, y pues ahora que él está muerto, ella cambio.

Soldado francés 5: ¿Y a donde fue Serena?

Soldado francés 1: Dijo que iría a Treblinka para despedirse de su amor.

Soldado francés 2: Debió haber sido un amor especial, de esos de los que no hay dos en la vida.

En eso Ash, ya sabía a donde encontrar a Serena, y salió con rumbo a Treblinka, para reencontrarse con ella.

Ash: Y así fue como me entere, mi dulce Serena.

Serena: Entonces nuestros amigos judíos fueron exterminados.

Ash: Si, nunca sospeche que esas "duchas" eran en realidad cámaras de gas y que ahí los mataban.

Serena: Pero sabes, es Dios el que nos quiere juntos, por eso sobreviviste a ese horror, para volver a estar juntos.

Ash: Lo sé, y ahora que estamos juntos nunca nos volveremos a separar, y ya es hora de hacer algo que debí haber hecho en Varsovia hace dos años atrás.

Serena: ¿Qué cosa?

En eso Ash se arrodilla ante Serena, y le toma la mano.

Ash: Serena ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Serena: Si, claro que quiero casarme contigo, y estar juntos para siempre.

Ash: Pues, cerca de aquí hay un pueblito, quizás podamos convencer al sacerdote de la iglesia de ahí que nos case ahora mismo.

Serena: Vamos, mi amor.

Así que abordaron el mismo jeep, y se dirigieron al pueblo cercano, y ya en la iglesia lograron convencer al sacerdote de casarlos, fue una sencilla ceremonia donde se intercambiaron votos de amor eterno

Sacerdote: Ash, ¿Aceptas a Serena Yvonne, como tu esposa, para serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Ash: Acepto.

Sacerdote: Serena, ¿Aceptas a Ash Ketchum, como tu esposo, para serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Serena: Acepto.

Sacerdote: Pues lo que ha unido Dios, que no lo separe nunca el hombre, ahora los declaro marido y mujer, Ash ya puedes besar a la novia.

Entonces se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez no como dos espías de los aliados, sino como marido y mujer. Luego de la boda, Ash y su esposa, fueron a buscar a la madre de esta a Paris que ya había sido liberada, y los tres se fueron a los Estados Unidos, donde se reunieron con la madre de Ash en Nueva York, y ahí pasaron unos años viviendo.

1955. Han pasado 10 años desde que termino la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y ahora se respira paz en el mundo, ahora Ash y Serena ambos de 28 años regresan a Europa, no solo para visitar Paris, sino para ir a una visita a Varsovia, la ciudad que vio nacer su amor.

Serena: Que bonita, está la ciudad, sin esos Nazis.

Ash: Si, y parece que recupero su esplendor de antes.

Serena: Si.

Ash: Y pensar que aquí donde había tantos judíos inocentes encerrados por Hitler y sus simpatizantes, nos conocimos y nació nuestro amor.

Serena: Querido, sabes que no me gusta recordar los horrores de esa guerra.

Ash: Bueno, pues aquí ya seremos tres.

Serena: Si, y sé que será un buen hijo.

Ash: Gracias por esto mi dulce Serena.

Serena: Gracias a ti mi valiente soldado, te amo.

Ash: Y yo a ti.

En eso Ash, comienza a cantar una canción, que le enseño su amigo, Franz Linndeman.

"Cuando las jóvenes miran marchar a sus soldados valientes a la guerra, ellos van valientes y heroicos. Tu jovencita, no llores, no estés tan triste… pues se acerca el anhelado verano y yo volveré con él. Una garrafa de vino, un pedazo de asado, es lo que las jóvenes regalan a sus soldados, cuando los soldados desfilan, las jóvenes abren sus ventanas y sus puertas…"

Y así volvieron a pasear por las calles de Varsovia, y ahí pronto nacería el primer hijo se Ash y Serena, al cual quizás le cuenten esta bella historia.

Fin.


End file.
